


Scaredy Cat

by Crimsonyxx



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato is a brat, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Ghouls, Humor, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Typical Ayato Stuff, Worms, ghoul reader, some curse words, still loves him tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonyxx/pseuds/Crimsonyxx
Summary: “Hey Ayato. What do birds eat by the way?”Ayato stopped at his tracks completely. Eyes slightly twitching at the future mention of the vile pest.“You’re fucking helpless.” He muttered under his breath.“That’s why I asked! The bird gotta eat to get better!”Ayato gulped down as a shudder ran down his spine. Just the name of it made him want to puke.“It’s- it’s worms.”





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally made an Ayato fic! Been loving him since forever but I never made anything involving him so I figured why not make him one? 
> 
> I hope you guys do enjoy the story!

It was a truly fine evening.

Everything for once was calm in the Aogiri hideout. No shouting nor frantic screams not even hectic movements. The sun shone warmly, rays of it peeking through the window. Illuminating the room with just enough light.

Times like this was truly perfect.

Your hand ran through his blueish locks gently, repeatedly. Making the young ghoul slowly but surely drifting into sleep. His lids were already closed, his breathing steady. You smiled contently at his calm almost angelic face. A rare sight to be seen if the said boy was awake.

But the moment didn’t last very long.

Out of nowhere a rather loud thud was heard from the window. Like something just fell from above. And not too long after that, you could hear the faintest chirping sound that alerted your entire being.

You immediately stood up, forgetting the head that was lying on your thigh, resulting in a harsh contact against the couch. Ayato snapped his eyes open, completely awake because of your action.

“What the hell (first)?!”

You were unconsciously ignoring him as you opened the window and were greeted by a wounded bird. Its wings had red stains all over it. Tainting its beautiful feathers. 

“Ayato! Ayato come here!” You half shouted as you took the bird into your palm. Delicately holding it in place. Ayato grumply got up from the couch, scratching his hair roughly as he huffed. But the boy didn’t walk up towards you, he just sat there looking at your direction.

“What the fuck (first).” He was totally pissed, arms crossed and eyes as sharp as a knife.

“Look look it’s hurt.” You brought the bird closer into his vision but Ayato didn’t even give a damn. Or so you thought.

“So what? Not my fucking problem.” 

“Oh come on Ayato. Please please let’s take care of it? Only until it gets better! Promise!”

Ayato gave the bird a slight glance. It got all fucked up for sure. Blood stained wings and all.

The longer he glanced at it the more he felt like he was in a dejavu or some sort. 

It reminded him of those times when everything was still alright.

When everything hadn’t gone into complete shit.

“Please Ayato? Please please.” You gave him your best puppy eyes. At least you knew that he was weak against it.

“Fuck. Just do whatever you want.” Ayato finally broke his eye contact with the wounded bird. 

“Just don’t drag me into this shit.” He warned before standing up and went for his bed. Attempting to continue his disrupted slumber.

“You got it Ayato!”

The ghoul didn’t respond at your words. So you took matters into your own hands. You started to patch up the bird- 

which you could say turned out pretty unsuccessful.

You muttered as you tried to bandage its wings wondering what you could’ve done wrong in the process. You were too busy thinking to yourself, which resulted in tugging the bandage a bit too hard, earning a squeak from the bird.

“Shit! I’m sorry birdie!” You immediately dismantled the bandage, relieving the bird from the pain.

“Hmm, what should we do here.” You searched the medkit once again, looking for anything that might help you out. Being a ghoul resulted in you never treating your wounds, because they always healed themselves so you were completely clueless.

Or you were just a big idiot that never knew common knowledge.

 

And that’s when a familiar hand took out a bottle of antiseptic from the kit, cue to your body being shoved off to the sides. 

“You’re a huge dumbass (first).”Ayato was already beside you when he took out a cotton pad and soaked it with the liquid. He continued to press the pad gently onto the wounded wing.

“You gotta clean the wound first or it’ll be a huge fucking mess,” Ayato then proceeded into wrapping the bandages around its wings and secured it.

“Wow. Since when did you know this kinda stuff?”

The black haired ghoul only gave you a smug grin. 

“Since an idiot couldn’t figure this stuff by herself.”

“Psh. Yea right.” 

“Now let’s fucking go to sleep.” he tugged one of your hand. Urging you to bed. Times like this needs to be treasured as it didn’t come often. Ayato freaking Kirishima asked you to cuddle with him, well it’s not like he said it out loud but you already knew his true intention. Normally it would be the other way around. 

But before the two of you even reached the bed, another question popped out from your head.

“Hey Ayato. What do birds eat by the way?”

Ayato stopped at his tracks completely. Eyes slightly twitching at the future mention of the vile pest. 

“You’re fucking helpless.” He muttered under his breath.

“That’s why I asked! The bird gotta eat to get better!”

Ayato gulped down as a shudder ran down his spine. Just the name of it made him want to puke.

“It’s- it’s worms.”

“Oh ho! So we don’t have to spend money for it.” 

Then came the idea that Ayato despised so so much.

“Let’s look for it right now! So birdie can eat!” You cheered on the spot while the other ghoul winced.

“No fucking way. Look for it yourself.” Ayato immediately went to the mattress. Sinking his body completely while the pillow covered his face. 

“Aw but why? Let’s look together hm? Hm?” you tiptoed and set your body down, joining the male ghoul. 

“No.”

“Pleasee.” You repeatedly poked his cheeks.

“I said no.” Ayato swatted your hand away as he shifted his body. His back was now facing you.

“Urgh fine then. I guess I’ll just have to ask Naki to come with me.” You got up and grumbled. Leaving an irritated Ayato behind.

“And what’s an idiot gonna do when he meets another idiot?” The young ghoul was totally not happy with the idea of you going out with another man. It irked him way too much.

“Well at least the idiot would want to accompany me unlike some genius I know.”

 

You were already on the doorstep before Ayato stood up for the nth time that day, pissed off and sleepy.

“Let’s fucking go.”

~*~

Ayato hated it.

He despised it.

Those beings that crawled on this earth.

Fucking worms.

He finally regretted agreeing to come with you as he saw the said animal curled its body here and there with occasional spasms. A shudder immediately ran through his entire body.

He should’ve let you go with that dumbass Naki instead, if it meant that he could avoid all of this suffering.

But no, he had to be so stubborn and let his ego took over him.

His body instinctively trembled when you brought up another of those creatures in your fingers.

“Hey Ayato! I got another one!”

“Fucking great (first) just hurry the fuck up!” he hissed loudly. Unable to coup with it any longer.

“Do you think these are enough?” You finally got up from your worm hunting and showed the content of the plastic bag to Ayato’s face. The boy immediately backed up, putting some distance from the said bag. His face contorted into pure disgust. 

“Plenty. Lets’ go.”

But all of his unusual actions did not go unnoticed by you.

“Ayato.. Don’t tell me… you’re afraid of these?!” You experimentally shoved the plastic bag closer to his face. But the reaction you got from it was beyond your expectations.

“Fuck!” he cussed while his body jolted violently, jerking away from the bag. Eyes narrowing to a murderous glare.

“Get those shits away from me!”

You grinned widely. A wicked thought just crossed into your mind. 

 

“Ayatoo here comes wittle wormiee.” You wiggled the bag even closer to him, giggling all the while.

**Oh god this is so fun.**

“(first) I’m fucking warning you.” Ayato’s tone changed as he backed himself away from you. From the worms to be exact.

“What’s to be scared of from these little things anyway?” You laughed at his reaction. Ayato Kirishima. A well known violent and respected ghoul because of his strength, feared by his underlings, had taken down many doves in his young age.

Was afraid of worms.

Those tiny little creatures.

“You wouldn’t understand. Fuck I’m not gonna go through this shit ever again.” he grumbled and took off with irritated steps, leaving you behind with the plastic bag.

“Ayato wait for me!”

~*~

“There there. Are you full now birdie?”

You were finally back from your little food hunting which turned out to be very amusing. You just found out that your little grumpy of a boyfriend was afraid of worms. 

Freaking hilarious.

The said boy was now sitting on the couch. His expression sour.

“Are you fucking done yet?”

“I’m done I’m done.” You walked over to take a seat beside him-

Before Ayato jerked away from your body. Disapproval written all over his face.

“Wash your hand before coming to me.”

And you were seriously baffled by his statement.

“Since when did you become so concerned about hygiene?”

“Since you touched those shits with your hands. Now fucking go.” 

“Psh. Said the man who didn’t shower after missions.”

“Said the woman who still sticks around the man.”

“Whatever.”

You went to the bathroom to wash your hands. Gosh Ayato. He’s overreacting for such a small creatures. They couldn’t even bite! But even if they could, it’ll only be a scratch wound. No, maybe even smaller than a scratch. Ayato never showed fear, not even when he’s fighting against doves and you’ve seen it firsthand. But when it came down to those animals, he shrieked like a little kid. He’s a freaking ghoul for God’s sake!

But was he really scared though? You never saw him reacted like that towards anything before. It was truly a first.

 

It’s gonna be real bad if  
Those worms actually crawled on his body.

 

Cue to you grinning slyly.

Ayato was already lying on his bed when you came out. He slightly shifted on it as he gazed at you, before signaling you to join him. 

You climbed to the bed and lied beside him. Your face was facing his. 

You were struggling so hard to hold your smile; biting the inside of your cheeks, your eyes refusing to meet his and occasionally biting your lips. 

Surely, your actions didn’t go unnoticed by Ayato.

“What the hell are you giggly about?”

“Nothing. I’m not giggling!”

“(first).” With all the time Ayato had spent with you, he came to know all of your antics. When you’re angry, flustered, sad, when you’re plotting something;

Which was exactly what you’re doing right now.

“You know that you suck so much at lying.”

“What?! I’m not!” 

“Let’s just go to sleep! I’m tired.” You put up an act as your hand circled his. Bringing him closer to your body. Ayato was still suspicious of your behavior, but decided to brush it off and snuggled closer to you. You cheered inside as his lids fluttered close.

 

Now was the perfect time to commence your operation. 

Your slowly unwrapped your free palm, revealing a single worm wiggling on top of it before delicately placing the creature on Ayato’s face. The reaction was quick as he muttered;

“(first) stop tickling me.”

When there was no response Ayato swatted away whatever was on his cheeks and when his hand made contact with the vile animal his eyes immediately snapped open.

“What the fuck?!”

The ghoul sat up abruptly on his bed, accidentally squashing the worm to its death.

“What the actual fuck (first)!?”

Your stomach hurt so much. It was hilarious. Too hilarious.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face-” you managed to spoke between hearty laughs. Tears started forming on your eyes. 

Ayato gritted his teeth while looking at you, a murderous glint shining beneath his eyes.

“Oh yea? Well you should’ve seen this.”

Ayato lunged at you with all his might, tackling you in his arms. He locked your body with his as he tickled your sides, settling himself on top of your figure.

“Stop! Stop!” You laughed loudly as you tried to wiggle your body out of his grasp which was completely futile. 

“No fucking chance.” He only tickled you more as he tightens his grip. Crushing you with his weight. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” You repeatedly tapped the mattress, indicating that you couldn’t hold on much longer, your feet were kicking helplessly into the air as you laughed your heart out.

 

It took forever until he released his vice grip from your body. Cue to you immediately inhaled the air that you were lacking. Your eyes were wet because of your joyful tears.

“Fuck, Ayato.” You spoke breathlessly. Tired from all the laughing and wiggling you just did.

“Fuck you (first).” Ayato settled back on to his share of the bed, seeming to be satisfied of his doings.

“I’m gonna throw that bird away if you keep this on.” 

“Okay! Definitely not doing it anymore!” You immediately sat up, eyes focusing completely on your boyfriend. 

Ayato just smugly grinned at your reaction, one eyebrow raising up. The ghoul sighed as he relaxed his body once more into the bed.

Before long, his hands crept up on your body again, but this time it wasn’t for mischief. He was pulling you closer to his body. His eyes half lidded as he stared at you.

“Now, let’s really fucking go to sleep.”

 

**As if I’d let you go off that easily.**

 

 

Ayato twitched his eyes at Naki, who’s busy snickering to himself.

“You called me here just to see you going mad?”

“Hell no!” The man denied but the snicker never really subsided. 

Out of nowhere the current leader of the white suits suddenly shoved a worm to the younger ghoul’s face. Ayato instinctively took a step back. His face shocked.

“Ha! Didn’t think that’ll actually work!” His snickers turned into a full blown laughter.

“The fuck!?”

The older ghoul clutched his stomach as he laughs, one hand hitting his own leg while he cried out.

“Well, (first) just told me that you have this phobos towards this thing. But you’re actually pissing yourself!”

Ayato furrowed his eyebrows at Naki’s broken sentence.

“Phobos?”

“Bro, it’s phobia”

“Oh right. Phobia”

Naki was busy catching his breaths as Ayato left the man. He gritted his teeth in pure annoyance.

“You’re fucking dead (first)!”

Cue to him storming off the beat the living shit outta you.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to insert that Naki thing when he mistook words but that phobos was the only idea I had in mind so yea..  
> I'm thinking of making a part two when Ayato takes his revenge on reader but I'm not really sure about it. So we'll just gonna wait and see! 
> 
> (maybe I'm exaggerating things when it comes to Ayato being afraid of worms but I hope he's still in character whoops)
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> sorry for any grammatical errors and typos! Constructive critics and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
